Black lace with coffee
by LIENA BEAN
Summary: A couple years after Ravens parents retired they gave her thier house now she is older and is in collage, can her and alexander try for a darker future rated m for later chapters


I woke up to hear my alarm clock scream at me. It was time for me to go to the mansion to see Alexander, since I skipped my Dual Enrollment classes for the day I shrugged my shoulders. I got my license just a few weeks ago meaning no more bike rides. My purple and black Honda Civic is my pride and joy. The plates fit me to the fullest BatGirl1. Alexander helped me add so much to my beauty, even helped me girl a giant bat painted on the hood. While I put on my Hell bunny black lace up corset and lace up boots with heels. I planned on taking Alexander to the bar with me I'm now nineteen and I'm ready to have my first concert Peirce the Vail . I finished with my make up and way heading out the door my parents gave me their house and they moved out to the country out in Death Valley, Nevada. While driving to the mansion I called to see if Jamison wanted something from Taco Bell or what ever he preferred I was going to pay regardless. On the third ring someone picked up and answered with a

"Hello" in a creepy voice of course it was Jamison. "Hey Jamison its Raven, I was wondering what you wanted to eat my treat because you need a break from cooking for the night I refuse to take no for an answer "I said bluntly.

"Miss Raven you know you don't have to do that and I appreciate what you are doing for me but you know Alexander will be slightly upset with you if you do it "he finished with a sigh

"Jamison I don't care if he is upset for what I'm with my money I want to do this being of so much you have don't for me in the past it's my way to thanking and repaying you for your kindness over the last three years."I stated

Jamison finally agreed to having me buy his dinner for the night and said he'd prefer take out from pizza hut fast and easy and plus Ruby was to come over and watch a few movies she was bring over. I gave him hundred bucks and told him he could keep the change since I arrived not even five moments ago. I asked if Alexander was awake and he said no and I said I was about to change that and I quickly walked up the grand stairwell and headed to his closet space and took of my shoes and opened his coffin and got in and kissed my boyfriends cheek .When I moved to lay on my side I closed the lid to the coffin a little to loudly and Alexander woke up startled

"I'm sorry I startled you Alexander I was trying to be as quiet as I could and it didn't work that way." I said sadly.

"You're okay Raven you just woke me up just a tad bit to early but I won't hold that against you because you seem so thrilled and I can't pin point it." Alexander said tiredly

"Alexander I was wondering and hoping you are ready for the news on tonight?" I said very slowly

"What is it?"He said

"I bought us tickets to the pierce the vail concert and I also bought dinner for Jamison and Ruby so he didn't have to cook tonight hope you're aren't mad at me."I said so quick im surprised it came out so clearly.

Alexander sighed and half smiled and half disappointment I felt ashamed because I didn't consult him about til now. "I'm sorry I never talked to you about please forgive me Alexander and I never spoke so quietly until now".

Jamison said thank you for buying him his date night dinner. The night continued to grow shorter listening to the people rave at the concert was amazing the mosh pit was fun until I busted up my face just a tad bit. Alexander was upset with me because I ended up with a nose bleed and a black eye, but there's nothing I couldn't handle at this point. It was nearly one in the morning and Alexander and I were exhausted and I was starving. The main problem with me is I forgot to eat dinner and everything else when I finally told Alexander he looked sort of sad because I never ate anything or brought up the fact I was hungry. I walked over to the window and gazed at the moon Alexander was down on the kitchen cooking for me surprisingly I didn't know what to expect while waiting to see what brilliant way he could surprise me with delicious food.

"Raven" I heard Alexander break me out of my trace I was in.

"Yes?"

As I turned around in my shoes to walk my ankle gave out then the worse came I heard it snap then I cried out in pain. Alexander rushed to my side not even trying to put pressure on my severely swollen ankle…

"Alexander I think I need to go to the hospital I think my ankle is broken." I said sharply

"I agree Raven maybe I should wake up Jamison and have him escort me while we drove separate cars because the sun will be out very shortly if I'm correct!" he added.

My I-pod started to play my ultimate favorite song whisper in the dark blared loudly

Despise the lies that your making your love is mine for the taking my love is just waiting to turn your tears to roses I tried to dance but unfortunately I couldn't


End file.
